


here we go again!

by loucalrissian



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Mentions of Anxiety Attack, Movie Night, References to ABBA, Roomates, i dont know how to put tags im sorry, i think its a bit of a fluff, knox and todd best friends, neil and charlie best friends, some text messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loucalrissian/pseuds/loucalrissian
Summary: the dead poets are having a movie night and some things may happen, maybe neil will accidentally hear todd sing? Maybe Charlie and knox will go to the grocery store together? Maybe pitts and meeks discuss a movie together? maybe.
Relationships: Charlie Dalton & Neil Perry, Charlie Dalton/Knox Overstreet, Steven Meeks/Gerard Pitts, Todd Anderson & Knox Overstreet, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. the preparation

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic im so sorry if this sucks ((english is not my first language )) and also im on dps twitter so if you’re there then hello we’re probably mutuals 
> 
> the dead poets are living in a house together and because there’s only 4 rooms they decided to share the rooms ((Cameron has the room to himself)). They’re all on a break from college so they decided to have a movie night

“GOD IM SO EXHAUSTEDD” we hear Charlies scream from the living room

as Neil grabs coffee to the kitchen he says “yeah I mean I think were all pretty exhausted Charlie, but thank god we finally can take a break”.

Meeks whos sitting on his chair right in front of Charlie decided that this would be the time he also takes a break

“oh. Yeah.. we can take a break..”

Charlie and Neil look at each other with an eyebrow raised, “Meeksie don’t tell me that you DON’T want to take a break?? Aren’t you tired??”

“well, I mean I’ve done all my assignments... for now so. Well. Yeah im very tired but-“

Neil who noticed his best friends jaw half opened not believing what Meeks is saying, he decided to cut it “Well I think you NEED to take a break Meeks. It would be good for all of us”

Todd enters the house with his winter jacket and scarf on, with a bunch of heavy books that looks like a mix of textbooks and poetry books in his hands

“o-oh hello. What are you guys up t- wo- woah”

before he could finish his sentence, the books that are too heavy to carry are too heavy started to fall.

“o- oh god”

Neil who saw what happened decides to jump off the couch and help Todd with his books

“You gotta be careful Todd, you could ask for my help you know?”

Todd looks up to Neil who is helping him with his books, Neil who felt a pair of eyes is watching him decided to look up as well. For a few seconds they lock eyes and just admire how beautiful they are in this distance. When Todd realizes how close they are, he quickly looks down and continues picking up his books. neil catching up, starts to follow todd upstairs to their room

Knox woke up from his nap and heads to the kitchen where he finds Pitts and Cameron

“well look who’s finally awake”

Knox looking at his ginger friend with an annoyed-tired face on and he feeling like he wants to punch him

“Cameron I needed that nap. im still human, unlike you” then proceeds to get coffee.

Pitts who just witnessed what happened lets out a quite laugh while staying on his phone.

Knox just couldn’t even bother having a conversation with Cameron so he goes to the living room with the others, he could practically hear Cameron say “hey what do you mean im not human” but whatever. he blocks Cameron voice anyways. Knox takes a seat next to Charlie on the couch and puts his arms around him, impulsively.

“well hello Knoxious what’s going on here? Are we getting lovey dovey like Perry and Anderson?” says Charlie with his signature smirk on his face, Knox just casually reply with “well if that’s what you want Dalton”

Charlie got caught off guard by that but then he says to himself, “oh. Hes only kidding…” so then he quickly changes his facial expression back to the smug smirk

“Now now Knoxious not that fast” and they just laugh it off.

Joking about neil and todd behind their backs like this “lovey dovey” bit happens a lot, they both really look like they’re both in love and they’re really clueless about it. Well, Neils not clueless, he knows he likes Todd and he talks to Charlie about it but, Neil doesn’t really know if Todd feels the same way.

Neil and Todd came back to the living room after putting Todds books in their room, “what’d we miss, Meeks?”

“oh, really you didn’t miss anything”

Neil and Todd take a seat on a two-person chair (?) and everyone is now minding their own business

Charlie seems to be really bored and his face looks like he has got an idea,

“MOVIE NIGHT” Charlie yells while standing up out of the blue, making everyone surprised

“CHARLIE YOU SCARED ME” Cameron is like practically begging for the others to make fun of him

Pitts who seems to be annoyed by Cameron leaves the kitchen and joins the other

“Cameron when will you _stop_ being a buzzkill? Does it not tire you?” and the others laugh while Cameron just rolls his eyes and goes back to reading his book.

"I think we should do movie night. We all haven’t really hung out because we’re too busy so I think it’s a great idea” said Meeks while scanning the whole room,

“movie night? Movie night? Movie night?” points Charlie to everyone while they all nod

“ITS CONFIRMED. MOVIE NIGHT!”

Pitts being the movie geek he is asked the others, “so what are we gonna watch?”

“we should do horror or thriller. It would be fun” Charlie looks at everyone while thinking of what scary movie they should watch.

Knox and Todd shared a scared look to each other, knowing that they’re both the only ones who hates scary movies, they just don’t like ghosts, jumpscares, and all that stuff.

_“the texas chain saw massacre!” “saw!” “hide and seek!” “a quiet place!”_

Meeks gave them an idea, “what if we just roll a dice or eenie meenie miney mo this”

“well that’s a good idea. Okay here I go. Eenie meenie miney mo I don’t know how this works but whoever my finger lands on has to pick the movie!”

charlie sings it with the basic eenie meenie miney mo melody, and when he stopped, they all look at the person Charlies finger landed on at the same time

turns out it was Neil.

“neil can you… not choose a scary movie?” whispers Todd next to him

and with his charming smile he replies with, “don’t worry Todd, I wont :)”

Charlie who knows his lovestruck best friend too well, lets out a loud groan with his flat face

“UGH Neil I swear if you choose a musical, I’m going to kill you”

“oh is that so, slick? Okay then I’m choosing _mamma mia here we go again!_ for movie night. I know you haven’t seen it Charles but I do know you listen to ABBA”

Charlie can’t think of a comeback because what neil said is true. so he changes the subject, “whatever. I’m going to buy some snacks since we ate them all”

he looks up to his left side, “Knoxious you coming?”

Knox looks down at Charlie, still having his arms over his shoulder, “Dalton I’m kinda tired”

Charlie who doesn’t take no for an answer, smirks, stands up and drags knox with him

“it wasn’t a question, it was a statement. See ya later just text me what you guys want us to get you okay. Bye losers. Nuwanda and Knoxious out”

After they left, Neil taps Todds knee, “hey im going to our room, wanna come?”

Todd gave him a small nod and then follows Neil back to their room. After Neil walks in, he immediately throws himself onto his bed

“god I miss it when we all just have fun, and not really worry about anything. Don’t you miss that too Toddie?” Neil looking at Todd with wonder in his eyes

sparkling wonderful eyes as Todd describes them

“well, hell-ton wasn’t really that fun b- but yes, I do miss it Neil” Todd sits on the edge of his bed looking at neil who’s staring at the ceiling.

At that time, Todd wonders, what would happen if Neil didn’t stand up for himself from his father?

And in Todds mind, there’s many-many possibilities. and then he gets to the possibility where neil kills himself.

Todds heart skipped a beat, his breathing got faster, he tried to get rid of that possibility from his head but he just can’t. His face is getting red and then he realizes that he’s going to have an anxiety attack.

Neil noticed and he quickly puts his hands on Todds shoulder

“Todd? Todd? Hey. Hey… Try slowing down your breathing. I’m here Todd, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here. Right here. Right now. I’m here with you now”

its like he knows what Todd is thinking.

Hearing what Neil is saying, that he’s here right here right now with him, made him realize that, the possibilities in his mind are in the past, it has passed.

What matters is right here right now.

With him.

With Neil.

Todds breathing got slower, his red face is getting back to normal, “N-neil i-“

Neil pulls todd into a hug, “you don’t have to explain it. I’m just glad that you’re okay todd. I’m so glad”

Todd hugs him back with tears on his cheeks thinking, “im glad youre here too neil”.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until todd pulls away,

“I-I’m glad you’re here too Neil. I was thinking about what could’ve happen if- if you never stood up from your dad. Its stupid I know but my mind just wandered there and I couldn’t help it and I’m so sorry I’m being such a burden for you and I don’t know what would’ve happen if you’re not here with me. Oh god. What would’ve happ-“

“Todd. You are not a burden to me. You’re my best friend. My roommate. Basically, you’re my everything Todd. You have nothing to apologize for. If you need me you have to know that I’m always here for you, okay? I love you so much Todd and-“

they both look at each other with their eyes widen out after Neil basically confessing his love for Todd,

“oh- It’s just- I love you Todd. And I’m always gonna be here for you”

They stare at each other in a close distance, as close as when they were picking up books

Todd, blushing, smiles at Neil, pulls him into a hug, “thank you Neil, thank you so much”

not knowing what to do next, Todd gets up and opens the door to avoid awkwardness

“I’m getting cereal, do you want anything?”

“no thanks I’m good”

“okay”.

After Todd shuts the door, he leans to the wall next to it and covers his blushing face with his hands

“oh my god why didn’t I say it back this is so humiliating”.

Meanwhile Neil in the room panics and searched for his phone, PRAYINGG that its in there with him, “GOOD GOD WHY DID I BLURRTED IT OUT”. He finally found his phone and he immediately texts Charlie

that annoying smirking fruit

_neil_

CHARLIE

CHARLIE

CHARLIE

NUWANDA

CHARLES

DALTON

_that annoying smirking fruit_

whoa chill whats up

_neil_

I ACCIDENTALY SAID ILY TO TODD

_that annoying smirking fruit_

OH MY GOD

WHAT HAPPENED

also

on a car drive to the grocery store with knox ;0

_neil_

FINALLY. You guys should get together

_that annoying smirking fruit_

yeah well same with you and todd

you have been in love with him ever since

he did that improv poem

NOW TELL ME

_neil_

yeah I have..

well. He was panicking and I calmed him down and

he started panicking again and the ily just

slipped out of my mouth

_that annoying smirking fruit_

omg

you just confessed your love for him

well technically

when you sleep together don’t forget to tell me

;)

_neil_

CHARLIE..

also can I get some chips and juice

you know which ones

good luck with knox ;)


	2. the grocery store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> charlie and knox are in the grocery store getting the snacks they need and they had some conversations while walking down the grocery aisle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BACK !! okay im here to apologize again if this is not that good but enjoy

“it wasn’t a question, it was a statement. See ya later just text me what you guys want us to get you okay. Bye losers. Nuwanda and Knoxious out”

Charlie points the door to knox and he took that signal to close the door so he did

Knox put his hands in his sweat pants while catching up to Charlie who’s surprisingly walking quite fast to the car

“why do you always do that?”

Charlie looks at him confused, not knowing what he was talking about, opens the car door and stays there for a second

“do what?”

They both got inside the car and Charlie grabs the aux and puts on music.

Yup, you guessed it. He puts on his ABBA playlist

“I don’t know. You always point to the door to someone. Like Meeks. You often do that to Meeks”

“well, im too lazy to go back to close the door so I just do that. And it always works so why stop doing it?”

_gimme gimme gimme starts playing_

“jesus christ, Charlie. Again!?”

“what??? They are bops you know it’s true. Now, drive!! I command you to drive sir Knoxious”

“yes your majesty. I will proceed to drive us to the grocery store”

In the car ride to the grocery store, they both had a carpool karaoke session. Blasting to ABBA together, joking and laughing in the car together, small talks. Charlie could do this all day. All week. All year. Basically, forever

_Beep_

Charlies phone made a sound and it turns out Neil texted him

“Knoxious neil just texted me”

“oh yeah whatd he say?”

Charlies eyes widen, hand over his mouth

“OH MY GOD”

Knox is taken by surprise, looks over Charlie and the road interchangeably, tries to steady his steering because of him

“CHARLIE STOP WHAT HAPPENED”

Charlie looks at knox with his smirk decides that this would be the time to mess with him

“nothing. I just want to see how you will react”

Knox eyes widen unbelievably with his jaw half opened is practically speechless

“im kidding! Neil accidentally said I love you to todd. Aren’t they the cutest knoxious?”

“well yeah. Todd had told me about his crush on neil ever since neil got the part to play puck. I swear they are so in love with each other”

Right after knox said that, they arrived to the grocery store and parks near this huge tree. They walk side by side, when Charlie enters the store, knox grabbed a trolley and continues walking side by side.

“oh neil wanted his favorite chips and-“

“juice? I figured. You always get him those weird juice that he likes of course I remember”

charlie lets out a soft laugh and a smile. A genuine smile. Not some smug half smile smirk that he always does. No. Knox has always been successful on making him smile. And apparently, he noticed charlie smiling like an idiot

He lets out a small huff and looks at him “what are you smiling about?”

“nothing. Just. Just the thought of neils weird disgusting juice made me smile”

charlie replied with that. yknow, like a liar.

“Knox wait here okay im gonna surf the grocery store and ill be right back”

With charlie going around, knox decided to check his phone. Turns out todd texted him but he was too caught up being around charlie that he didn’t even notice it

frog todd

_frog todd_

knox?

are you there?

_knox_

hey!

sorry i was with charlie

_frog todd_

yeah

no worries

_knox_

whats up?

_frog todd_

neil

he um

he said i love you

and I didn’t respond..

i feel so stupid

_knox_

oh my god he did?

Then what did you do?

_frog todd_

i um

left the room to get cereal

_knox_

you did. What

_frog todd_

i panicked!

_knox_

well I think you guys better sort

this out or it would be awkward,

you know?

_frog todd_

yeah

i know

how are you with charlie?

_knox_

oh its going okay but

idk when to confess

hes just so

incredible

_frog todd_

just confess when youre ready knox

you don’t have to force it

after all you are in love with him

_knox_

same goes to you

you two are perfect for each other

and i think he likes you too

_frog todd_

wait

reallyy?

_knox_

have you seen the way he looks

at you?

_frog todd_

oh…

okay knox thank you so much for this

im sorry to bother you

have fun with charlie

_knox_

no its okay youre not bothering me

okay you too todd

as knox turned off his phone, he could see charlie with a lot of snacks wrapped around his arms

“surfing around huh?”

charlie dumps all the snacks to the trolley and looks up to him with a grin

“they have discounts knoxious. Discounts!”

“are those all for you or for everyone?”

charlie quickly respond with a some sort of sarcastic tone, “well of course the others knoxious. Im not _that_ self-centred”

they both laughed it off and starts getting stuff for the movie night. It was silence after that. Theyre both not really used to silence, they feel very uncomfortable with this awkward silence. They both stole glances but that’s it, Charlie looks at knox when hes not looking and knox does that too

…

love

that’s what knox suddenly thought of

I mean its no secret that he is a hopeless romantic, and is literally in love with his best friend Charlie but, he couldn’t help thinking about whats going to happen with both of them. Neil and todd are going to get together, meeks and pitts are practically an old married couple. That leaves it to both of them. Knox knows that Charlie likes both boys and girls, and so does knox but… knox was never sure if Charlie liked him back so he just kept his feelings inside

“hey Dalton?” knox regretted it that second. Why did he say this? why why why why oh god.

“what knoxie?”

Knox’ mouth opened and close again, not knowing how to say it, or, what to say

“knox?”

“yeah? Um give me a sec to think about what im going to say”

Charlie nods but he looks worried, hes worried about what knox is going to say. Is his dream finally coming true? Or is knox just gonna ask him some advice on liking someone else?

“what do you think will happen to us?”

Charlies eyebrows wrinkled in confusion after hearing that question. What does he mean by that?

Knox stopped the trolley “I mean like. Todd and neil are gonna get together anytime soon, meeks and pitts already acts like an old married couple. What about us? Are we going to find someone too? Im just. I don’t know. Forget about it this is stupid”

Charlies heart skipped a beat, “its not knox. But. I don’t know…”

“but don’t you wanna be in love, charlie?”

They stare at each other for a while, charlie really want to say “im in love with you knox. I love you so much”, but he just can’t. not right here, right now.

“knox. You will find love. I promise. Someone out there loves you unconditionally. And that person is going to be soo lucky to be with you, they will cherish you, they will love you and-“

Charlie stopped after knowing what hes saying, hes describing himself. Knox blushes as he stares at charlie with a gracious soft smile on his face

“and all that crappy romantic stuff you like. I don’t know but im sure you’re gonna find someone knox, don’t worry about it”

Charlie shrugs it off with his ‘i don’t care lol whatever’ personality to hide his blush, even though deep down knox knows that charlie could be a romantic person too. Of course he knows. Hes in love with him!

“now cmon what else do we need to get? All done right?” knox didn’t seem to reply so charlie tried to move forward from the conversation they just had

“yeah, i guess”

Charlie shoved knox away from the trolley so that hes the one pushing it. Knox seems to be searching for the right words to answer charlie so he stayed in his position while charlie is pushing the trolley

“charlie” He looks back at knox

“thank you. I needed that”

“well, no problem knox. Now let’s go pay and go home” charlies half smile is gone the second he looked away from knox

..

The car ride home was silent. None of them put on music. Knox feels uneasy with the atmosphere, theyre not usually like this, never an awkward silence, they always know what to talk about, or charlie would bring up something random so that they would have a conversation. But, no. charlie is looking out the window, very quiet. Knox glances at him multiple times, basically interchangeably looking at him and the road, but he don’t think charlie notices it

Charlies in his own mind, he kept thinking about what knox said in the store.

“what about us?”

That line is lingering in his mind, the thought of knox finding someone who loves him more than he loves knox. The thought of them being together.

“god im such a lovestruck idiot” he said to himself while letting out a sigh

“charlie? Whats on your mind?” knox looks at him a bit worried

Seeing charlie in this state is kind of excruciating to knox, hes making him very worried by now

“oh. nothing. just a bit tired” as he put on a fake smile and looks away to face the window once again

…

By the time theyre home, charlie quickly opens the door and grabs almost everything on his own, even tho it doesn’t really fit in his arms

“charlie youre taking too many! let me help”

Charlie struggles with the bags but he doesn’t want knox’ help, not now, “no knox I got it! I really got i-“

Half of the stuff that charlie carried has fallen down

Knox lets out a small sigh and goes to help charlie with the fallen groceries

“I told you I can help you charliee. There were a lot of stuff that you carried”

“yeah but yknow maybe I could get them all” he then lets out a small huff with his half smile while looking up at knox.

knox.

whos in front of his face.

helping him with the groceries.

Once knox is done grabbing the stuff on the ground, he looked at charlie whos looking at him, and wow theyre so close

_thump thump_

both of their heartbeats are going faster. you could say that theyre in sync too. They both blush at about the same time, realizing what just happened. Charlies the first to look down and stand up to cover up his redness, while knox stayed in that position, processing what just happened

_“god hes so perfect”_

That’s the exact same thought theyre both having after processing what had happened

“HONEYYY. WE’RE HOME!!”

Charlie opens the door dramatically with his hands up in the air, open, like hes greeting a whole theatre. Knox followed behind him and shuts the door with his leg

“pitts could you help us with the groceries? And meeks please set up the living room for movie night. And uh yeah Cameron, go help meeks” ordered knox as soon as he close the door

“yess sirrr”

…

After pitts finished helping with the groceries, he then joins meeks and Cameron

“hey guys im just gonna join you because I have nothing better to do”

Meeks and Cameron were done setting the living room when pitts joined them, so meeks crashed on the couch near pitts and Cameron goes somewhere doing something that is not in the living room

“oh, hey pittsie. yknow. What do you think of mamma mia here we go again?”

“hmm… I like the first one better, but! I love them both” pitts puts his arms around meeks’ shoulder so that they would be closer

“I know!! But if someone takes me on a boat to Greece, I would marry them on the spot”

Pitts’ face lights up like he has an idea, “oh is that so?”

Meeks being completely clueless, with his sparkling eyes continues about why he would marry the person who takes him to Greece, “yeah. I mean its so beautiful there. Such a romantic spot, you can speak Greek there. Theres so many reasons why I couldn’t fit them all!”

Pitts lets out a smile and a light chuckle, reminding him again why hes so in love with his best friend.

“okay meeksie. okay” as he pulls meeks closer so that he would rest his head on his shoulder so restlessly 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so theres like some references to the first chapter, the fallen stuff, the stares, etc but ill leave u to it !
> 
> updating when im free, i have school etc im sorry!!


End file.
